<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuroo is sk8er boi by krmoonshine (berisyeol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414748">Kuroo is sk8er boi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berisyeol/pseuds/krmoonshine'>krmoonshine (berisyeol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KRTSK Twt Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Angst, Tsukishima Kei is a Tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berisyeol/pseuds/krmoonshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm with the skater boy<br/>I said, "See you later, boy"<br/>I'll be back stage after the show"</p><p>-a drabble inspired from Avril's Sk8er boi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KRTSK Twt Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuroo is sk8er boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo during middle school is an intelligent boy, kinda handsome but not so popular. Like any other boy, he had a crush and tried to confess it. The girl, one of the popular in their batch accepted his letter yet he was ignored after that.</p><p>She made a promise that he will give him a chance to take her out but she always bails out. Eventually, they graduated and moved to different highschool. Highschool was the best highlight of Kuroo's life. He became a starter in their volleyball team and on his last year became a captain.</p><p>Aside from that, he became more handsome and popular (especially when they gone to nationals) and still an intelligent boy that he is, universities are after him even if he is not yet applying. Months after their game from Nationals, he graduated.</p><p>His popularity has continued during his days in university as he is still part of the men's volleball. Everyone wanted to date him but he always declines politely and saying he is waiting for someone. And on his third year in university he became captain again of the men's volleyball team.</p><p>Thru his leadership, they won their way up to finals. It is rare for their university even to reach the quarter finals that's why it became a big news. A certain girl also heard the news and was shocked that her suitor before was now a popular guy so she decided to watch the game.</p><p>She mentioned it to her friends and decided to also go with her. That lanky and unpopular boy from middle school is now a well-built, handsome and really popular varsity player. She decided to go to him after the game and be acquainted to him coz maybe he still remember her.</p><p>She stopped on her tracks going to the locker room when he saw him making out with another guy. She decided she was too late and went back to her friends. On the corner of Kei's eyes, yes he's the one making out with Kuroo, he saw the girl walk away.</p><p>He scoffed when he remembered that the girl dumped his man before. Now that he is popular, more handsome and bulkier, she wanted him. He continued kissing Kuroo and promised him a hot time when they go back to their shared apartment latet. Well, thanks to her he is Kuroo's now.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Bonus:<br/>
It was Kei whom Kuroo's waiting. He is still a junior in highschool when Kuroo went to university. They became official boyfriends when Kei graduated in highschool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>You can hit me up on my <a href="https://twitter.com/krmoonshine?s=09">Twitter acct</a>! :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>